


Creation and history

by IsilmeLasgalen



Series: Freya [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilmeLasgalen/pseuds/IsilmeLasgalen
Summary: This is the basic history for my crossover universe between the Tolkien Universe and Marvel Cinematic Universe. It mostly contains what I changed from canon.





	Creation and history

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so you if you see mistakes and are willing to comment the corrections will be welcome anyway.
> 
> I do not own the Tolkien Universe or the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> *1 April 2019: I edited this a little bit, hopefully the quality is better now. I also removed some information that was no longer necessary as it can now be found in the other fics of the series.

**History**

**Creation of the universe**

Before the universe came to be, there was nothing, only the void. No time. No space. True darkness.

And then came magic. No one knows how, it just came to be. First it was an ember of energy, then it grew into a fire, then an inferno. And it grew and grew.

From magic were born singularities: Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind and Time.

Those were the first sentient beings. For a long time they collecting more and more magic, communicating with each other, until they grew tired of existence, together they willed themselves out of it.

They had so much magic though, that the backlash was so strong it created matter.

The magic left from the singularities merged with matter and formed the Infinity Stones.

Time passed, matter, tiny particles of dust, filled with magic, some were changed by magic, some evolved and elements were created.

New beings came to be, more evolved than the singularities, their descendants in a way, the celestials.

With magic and matter, the celestials shaped the universe, creating stars, planets and life. They made new species, from matter they made the bodies and from magic the souls.

Some celestials willed themselves out of existence, some continued to watch over their creation, some made bodies for themselves and married into the species they made, had children and died.

One trait all species shared, even celestials. They were born of magic, and when they died, they became magic... and so the universe as we know it was born.

**Arda**

At one point in time, the celestials who called themselves the Ainur were born. They called magic Eru Iluvatar, and considered it their father and creator.

They build for themselves a home, a planet they called Arda. The Ainur split in half, the older and more powerful took the title of Valar while the ones who came into existence later took the title of Maiar.

Melkor, one of the Valar considered himself more powerful than his siblings and tried to rule them but was defeated. He fled into the void, beyond the borders of magic.

Years of the lamps(33000 years)

The years that followed are known as the Years of the lamps, and it is then that plants and animals were created on Arda by the Ainur. It was also then that Melkor returned with his followers and destroyed the peace the Ainur created.

Years of the trees(15000 years)

After the Years of the lamps came the Years of the trees.

The Ainur created the elves, dwarves and ents.

Melkor was defeated and captured but his follower Sauron escaped.

The elves were summoned to Aman, but not all answered. Though most elves started the Great Journey, most of them at some point chose to stay behind and only a friction reached Valinor, home of the Valar.

The Silmarils were created by noldor elves in Valinor, and stolen by Melkor who took them to Middle Earth, but not before he destroyed the Two Trees.

The noldor slayed their own kin for ships to sail to Middle Earth and were cursed by the Valar. The war for the Silmarils begun.

Out of the last fruit of the Gold Tree the Maia Arien created the sun, and out of the only flower of the Silver Tree the Maia Tilion created the moon.

Years of the sun

The first age(590 years) 

The species of man was created.

The War of the Wraith took place and Melkor, renamed Morgoth, lost and was cast into the void.

The noldor were forgiven by the Valar but some chose to stay in Middle Earth.

The second age(3441 years)

New kingdoms were established by the man, elves and dwarves of Middle Earth.

Sauron arose in Middle Earth and deceived the elves into creating the rings of power. In secret he created the One Ring.

The War against Sauron was fought by elves and man.

Sauron was defeated and the Alliance won but the price was high.

The third age(3021 years)

Isildur was slain in battle and the One Ring was lost.

Sauron returned as the Necromancer, he was defeated during the War of the Ring.

The library of Sauron was found by the elves of Greenwood.

The Ainur wished themselves out of existence, leaving Arda in the hands of their creations.

The fourth age(100 years)

The Alliance was formed by the realms that fought in the War of the Ring.(Gondor, Rohan, White Mountains, Kingdom of Dale,The Shire, The Gray Company, Greenwood, Lothlorien, Rivendell, Erebor, Iron Hills, Fargorn Forest, The Great Eagles)

After finding Souron’s secret library in Dol Guldur, the elves of Greenwood learned the truth about the creation of the universe. They learned what the Ainur were and how they came to be. That there were other worlds similar to their own. That Valinor was just a protected continent whose inhabitants lived in peace and isolation from the rest of Arda.

They shared the knowledge with their allies and studied the magic that would eventually help them extend the lives of man(including hobbits) and dwarves making them similar to elves in lifespan, their children would be born with the trait. It took a decade.

They learned everyone can use magic, though some more than others.

The Allies worked on uniting all people of Arda, most of them joined peacefully, even those who fought on Sauron’s side, as there were mostly women and children left, the man having died in the war. The elves of Valinor also joined.

They expanded their knowledge of technology but kept holding on to their love of nature and magic, blending them together in their way of life.

Orcs and goblins, creations of Morgoth, were hunted and exterminated.

By the end of the fourth era the quality of life had increased beyond their imagination, their world was at peace, united, and they were known across the galaxy as a strong and peaceful people.

The fifth age(7900 years --)

The technology and magic of Arda continued to evolve.

Even after becoming known to the rest of the galaxy the people of Arda chose not to join any side in any conflict they encountered. They established trade with other civilizations but rarely left their planet themselves. Though most took guards with them when they did traveled outside of Arda it was never more than needed.

The army of Arda, though one of the biggest and most powerful in the galaxy, never left the planet, only defended when they were attacked. Others learned soon that people of Arda were strong and most left them be, only a few were foolish enough to try and invade, none of those lived.

They helped those that come to them in need of shelter and healing, and advised many, but not all listened.

**The Nine Realms**

The celestials that called themselves the Norse came into being. They called magic Yggdrasil.

Unable to agree they split and created more than one planet and called them the Nine Realms.

_Midgard_

One of the Norse created Midgard and populated it with humans.

Midgard had one moon and one sun.

Humans had short lives but they seemed to evolve fast enough so the Norse did not get involved much and soon willed himself out of existence.

As humans evolved they called their creator God and their realm Earth.

Modern humans were created about 30000 years ago. Any evidence of human life they have found that precedes this date were previous attempts of the Norse to create his ideal of an adaptable being, but they went extinct. Humanity has yet to come to this conclusion and so believe their species to be much older than it is.

Humans were truly adaptable and as such most of them capable of using magic and able to survive physical modifications but it also made them varied and as such divided in many kingdoms.

Many subspecies evolved, the most powerful being the Sorcerers, which caught the attention of the Kree. The Kree experimented on humans creating the Inhumans, a subspecies of human that had 5% Kree DNA. The Inhuman population evolved technologically faster than humans and some of them desired to leave Earth, so the population split in half, one half forming a city on the moon named Attilan while the other half formed a sister city on Earth and called it Afterlife.

_Jotunheim_

A second Norse created Jotunheim and populated it with jotun.

Jotunheim was a frozen world with no sun and two moons.

Jotun like the elves of Arda did not age nor die of illness, though they looked different they were also similar in temperament and height.

The pure blooded jotun were shape shifters, able to grow in size at will using magic to make themselves appear giant, an ability shared by other creatures of Jotunheim, such as ice drakes.

Like the elves of Arda they were agender, tough they also took matter forms of male or female.

Babies were formed from the magic of the parents and only gained a matter form when they were born by gathering matter from around them. Their magic automatically created them a body on the day of their birth. This aspect of life they shared with elves of Arda also.

Jotun had blue skin with silver markings that were determined by bloodlines and red eyes. Most jotun had no hair on their bodies, but if they did grow hair it was as black as the starless sky.

Jotun were called by other species frost giants because of their appearance and their control over ice through elemental magic.

Before the Norse willed herself out of existence she used her magic to create the Casket of Ancient Winters so her children would always remember her and Jotunheim would always live.

When Odin and Hela started waging wars the jotun isolated themselves, it did not save them. As jotun were strong and resilient Odin feared them most, he decimated the army and killed the king in a devastating war that had many civilian casualties on the jotun side. Odin’s army did not understand mercy. The prince, Laufey, took the crown and drove Odin out of Jotunheim but the damage was done.

After Odin’s change of mind and her imprisonment, Hela escaped and went to Laufey for help. She told him how she was deceived by her father from the day she was born, that she had time to think for herself while in prison and she wanted to change. He fell in love with her and they married. Hela told Laufey of Odin’s weakness and he went to lure Odin and his armies to Earth into a trap. Tough Laufey managed to take Odin’s eye he still lost and by the time he went back to Jotunheim the Casket was gone and so were his wife and unborn baby.

_Svarltalfheim_

A third Norse created Svartalfheim and populated it with dark elves.

Svartalfheim had no sun, no moon, and was barely reached by the light of stars.

Dark elves were nothing like the elves of Arda, they had long lifespans but they did eventually die of old age, and they were more blood thirsty.

After his creation tried to make the rest of the world as dark as their planet the Norse willed himself out of existence in grief.

_Vanaheim_

A forth Norse created Vanaheim and populated it with vanir.

Vanaheim had two moons and one sun.

Vanir had long lifespans but did die of old age eventually, they were calm people and very adept at magic.

The norse willed herself out of existence and left her creation to live on in peace.

_Nidavellir_

A fifth Norse created Nidavellir out of the metal around a small star and populated it with dwarves.

The dwarves looked nothing like the ones on Arda but were also great smiths.

The Norse willed himself out of existence and gave all its magic to the star.

_Niflheim_

A sixth Norse created Nifleheim but never populated it, choosing to fill it only with plants before she willed herself out of existence.

_Muspelheim_

A seventh Norse created Muspelheim and populated it with fire demons.

The planet had three suns and no moon.

The Norse took the form of a demon himself and ruled the realm until he was killed by his own soldier, Surtur.

_Alfheim_

An eight Norse created Alfheim and populated it with light elves.

Alfheim had one moon and one sun.

The elves were nothing live the ones on Arda or Svarltalfheim, they were naive and kind tiny beings that lived in forests, on Earth they were known as faeries.

The Norse willed herself out of existence and gave all her magic so that Alfheim would always be protected by a sheild.

_Asgard_

The last three of the Norse created Asgard, they populated it with the aesir.

The aesir had long lives but were still mortal.

For a long time they lived as tribes and interacted little. The tribes were first united by Buri, who became the first king of Asgard, he was a good and wise king.

Under the rule of Buri Asgard evolved in technology and magic. The rainbow bridge was built.

Buri protected the Nine Realms. 

After Buri his son, Bor, was crowned king and he continued his father’s work. Bor protected the realms from the dark elves.

After Bor died, his son, Odin, became king, but he was not kind nor a protector like his father and grandfather before him.

King Thranduil warned him, like he had warned others, that the path he was walking would only bring him sorrow but he would not listen. Odin did not want to protect, he wanted to rule, and it brought the doom of Asgard.

As a young man Odin went to Muspelheim and defeated the demon king Surtur, to prove his worth as a soldier. Bor did not approve, but loved his son so could not bring himself to punish him.

After the death of Bor and his coronation, Odin searched for and found the Three Norse who created Asgard where they lived in the highest mountain. He seduced the youngest and only female of them, for he was young and strong, but instead of the power he so desired he got a daughter instead, Hela.

When Hela was a young woman, her mother heard Odin talking to a trusted guard and found out the truth of why Odin sought her out, her power, and in grief willed herself out of existence. Her brothers in answer destroyed most of Asgard, leaving only the island of the palace for the aesir to live, and swore that it would one day all be gone. They told Odin the prophecy of Ragnarok and before following their sister, poured all their magic into one day making it come true.

Odin went on waging wars as planed, twisting his daughter into a cold blooded killer, using her power to make the nine realms cower in fear. He became a bringer of doom.

One day when he was destroying a rebellion on Vanaheim he met a young woman named Frigga, she was so kind and gentle that she managed to turn even Odin heart around. For her he gave up war and swore to become a benevolent king. Hela became angry, for her mother was not enough for Odin but this stranger was, and she attacked her father. It took all the Valkyries to subdue her and as punishment Odin, locked her on Niflheim and erased all memories of her from Asgard.

A century later Hela escaped, she went to Laufey for help and fell in love. They made a plan to defeat Odin but as she fell pregnant she had to stay behind when the time for battle came.

Odin found her on Jotunheim giving birth and while she was weakened banished her back to prison and took the baby to raise as his own. He told Frigga the baby, whom she named Loki, was abandoned for being small and raised him besides their own son Thor. It would be centuries before Loki found out the truth.

Hela, believing her son dead at the hand of her father, lost herself in grief, and killed herself soon after.

**The bloodline of Thingol**

Elwe was a powerful elf born during the Years of the Trees. Because of his power he was chosen by the Ainur to go to Valinor as an ambassador so that later he could convince other elves to join the Great Journey.

Many elves chose to follow him after his return to Middle Earth but on the way to Valinor he met and fell in love with Melian the Maia. They were enchanted by each other for a century, lost to those looking for Elwe. Most elves decided they could no longer wait and left for Valinor, only those loyal to Elwe stayed.

After the enchantment was broken, Elwe and his wife returned to find most of the elves gone, only those loyal to Elwe, now calling themselves Sindar elves, were still there.

Elwe took the name Elu Thingol and formed the Kingdom of Doriath. He was a wise king and formed alliances with close by dwarven kingdoms and later with those of man. 

Thingol and Melian had three children before the Years of the Sun.

When Melian fell pregnant with twins they were afraid that people would try to use the children for their power so they decided that however many children they would have, they would raise in secret. On they day they became adults the children would decide for themselves if they wanted to be known to the world as their children or simple sindar elves. When the twins were born Melian named the girl Luthien and the boy Oropher. The boy grew to love anonymity while his sister believed she could help those who need it more as a princess, so upon their coming of age Oropher chose to be known a sindar noble and Luthien as the princess. They eventually had a brother, Thranduil, who was 1500 years younger and chose to follow his brother.

Most people assumed that Oropher was Thandruil’s father, as they were close and often seen together and the brothers did not correct them.

After the destruction of the Trees and awakening of men Luthien fell in love with a mortal.

Their story was tragic and famous, their son inherited the throne from his grandfather and their line was known across Middle Earth long after the fall of Doriath.

After the death of Thingol, not long before the end of the first age, Oropher and Thranduil took most of the sindar elves, those loyal to Thingol and who didn’t like noldor elves, and left to find a more peaceful place to live. Their sister, the only one alive who knew the truth of their blood chose to stay behind with her family.

In Greenwood the Great, Oropher and Thandruil found the silvan elves and decided to stay. Silvan elves were a kind and happy people, they named Oropher their king as he was wise and a born leader.

The brothers established trade with man and dwarves as they had learned from their parents and Greenwood flourished. The elves of Greenwood lived happy and mostly isolated lives until the end of the second age when Sauron threatened all of Arda and they too had to join the war, for it affected them as well.

Oropher was killed in the war against Sauron, and Thranduil returned with a third of the army. Thandruil became king and Greenwood continued to live a peaceful life. Thandruil fell in love with a beautiful silvan and married her. Just as they had a son, Legolas, Sauron returned as the Necromancer and his darkness started killing the forest, dark creatures making it their home and the elves had to retreat to the north of the kingdom where the palace and the fortifications where. From then the forest became Mirkwood.

Not long after the retreat, Sauron sent the Serpents of the North, terrible fire dragons, to attack the elves. The elves won but many died, including the queen.

As elflings are rare and there was only one left with no parents or grandparents, a little girl named Tauriel a few months younger than Legolas, Thranduil decided to raise her himself.

Before the War of the Ring at the end of the third age, the Battle of the Five Armies took place at Erebor. Elves, man and dwarves fought against orcs. Thandruil met Bard the dragonslayer and fell in love a second time. Bard had as well been married and lost his wife. He had three children Sigrid, Bain and Tilda that Thranduil would grow to love as his own, and Legolas and Tauriel as siblings.

Bard and his children were descendants of the Numenoreans blessed with longer life.

During the War of the Ring Legolas joined the Fellowship of the Ring and fought in the southern theater while the rest of his family fought on the northern theater.

Into the third age when the library of Sauron was discovered and all species became immortal Bard and his children were still considered young for their people.

Thranduil proved himself wise and kind to the Alliance, managing to make them all get along and giving good advice so he was elected as the head of the council. He was the reason that many of the other people of Arda joined peacefully.

It was during the fifth age that the truth of Thranduil’s bloodline came to light and by then he was loved and respected on his own merits, proving that it was not the blood that mattered but the heart.

It was also during the fifth age that Legolas met Loki, fell in love and got married. At first they did not try to keep it secret but they did not tell people, preferring if Odin did not find out. Outside of Arda people knew only that the prince of Arda married the Dragon. They had a daughter named Freya.

**Physical characteristics**

_Thranduil_ -The hobbit: Desolation of Smaug

 _Bard_ \- The hobbit:Battle of the Five Armies(he was younger during the events of The Hobbit than he was in the movie, and being Numenorean, by the time he became immortal in the fourth age he looked like he did in the Hobbit)

 _Legolas_ -young like in Lord of the Rings but with the hair and eyes from the Hobbit

 _Loki_ -Thor(2011) (young and delicate in a way but with longer hair like in Ragnarok, as a jotun he has dark blue skin, silver markings not scar like ones, and red eyes. Odin does not put a glamour on him, being part jotun part aesir Loki can naturally shift his skin color between blue inherited from his father and pale from his mother.)

 _Freya_ looks like an elf, and is very beautiful. Her body is lean like most elves and she has pointy ears. Her heir is silvery blond which she got from Legolas and but wavy which she got from Loki, it is hip length, her eyebrows are a darker color than her hair. Her skin is the same color as Legolas, but she has the silver markings of her jotun ancestry, in daylight they are faint but the are more visible in moonlight and starlight and slightly shimmery. Her eyes are a combination of her parents, red from Loki and silvery blue from Legolas, resulting in a pale purple. Freya can not shape shift like Loki.

 _Daisy_ Season one Agents of Shield.

 _Height_ The people of Arda, like aesir, are on average taller than humans of Earth. In relation to each other they are the same height as their actors in the movies but if they were to come on Earth they would be 10 cm taller, this makes the hobbits and dwarves taller on Earth as well. Kind of like Thor and Loki who are average height on Asgard but very tall on Earth. I am going to write their height in cm which would mean this:

Loki 188 cm/6’2’’ (in normal size Laufey is the same height)

Legolas 190 cm/ 6’3’’

Thranduil 206 cm/6’9’’ (tallest on Arda alive)

Bard 193 cm/6’4’’

Thingol was tallest on Arda and he was 214 cm/7’

Freya 196 cm/ 6’5’’ 

**_Timeline guide._ **

Infinity war=IW

Approximative ages during IW:

Loki 2500 years old

Legolas 8200 years old

Hela 2700 years old(deceased at 300)

Odin 5500 years old

Thranduil 16500 years old

Bard 8100 years old

Freya 323 years old.

Daisy 25 years old.

The race of elves is 30000 years old.(elves of Arda)

Kingdom of Greenleaves is around 14400 years old.

Thranduil has been king for 11000 years.

Arda is 7900 years into the fifth age.

Wakanda has been united for 12000 years.

Asgard has been united for 9300 years.

The Rainbow bridge has been functional for 7600 years.

Masters of the mystic arts(Earth sorcerers) have existed for 7700 years.

The Inhuman species is 5500 years old.


End file.
